Two Dying Roses
by Celynata
Summary: MAJOR MOCKINGJAY SPOILERS! Since some people still have not read Mockingjay, I have the summary inside. This is a one-shot in Prim's Point of View in one certain scene in Mockingjay. Please R


Two Dying Roses

**A/N: I shall say this again WARNING MAJOR MOCKINGJAY SPOILERS! If you haven't read Mockingjay yet, well you better get off of this because you won't like this. Anyways…as you know, Prim unfortunately dies in Mockingjay. Hers and Finnick's death were the two hardest for me. This is the scene of Prim's death in her point of view. I also have one for Finnick, which is called Just Fall into the Ocean, if you want to check it out. Well, I hope you like it…even though the ending is unfortunately sad. And I tried my best with what little information we were given on why exactly Prim was there, and that whole scene, so bear with me, please!**

An alarm is raised in District 13 as my mother and I work in the hospital. She freezes and people come in telling us to get out. I glance at my mother as she takes my hand and follows the other people who work in the hospital. They lead us into another room as a large TV flashes news. It's the Capitol news.

Katniss is dead.

I sink down to the ground as I feel the heavy waves of sadness beat into me. I sob on the ground as I curl up in a small ball, wishing my bigger sister was here to hold her arms around me. Apparently everyone with her was dead; they had already started looking for the bodies.

"There, there," Whispers someone I can't recognize, "it may be wrong."

"But what if it's not?" I ask between my sobs, my voice shrill, "What if she's really gone?"

They have no answer for that.

My mother is sitting on the ground, her face pale as a ghost. Silent streaks are going down her face but she doesn't curl up and sob like me, she sits there crying, silent. I wish I could be as strong as her and Katniss, but I don't seem to have it in me.

I suddenly feel a very strong emotion rise inside of me, overtaking the sadness of the news. I hear President Coin beginning to address all of Panem as Beetee struggles to cut through the Capitol's system. But whatever she says, it doesn't matter because not only have we lost the Mockingjay, we have lost my older sister.

But that emotion, the emotion that controls me and begs for me to fight, it stops my tears from flowing. I sit up, my blue eyes scanning the area as everyone around me is trying to comfort me. I need no comfort, I need to fight. And how will I do that? Only to go out there and instead of help the ones in need, because that's my version of fighting. Not with swords or bows, not with guns, but with the healing power of medicine.

Help. That's what I will do. I heard of a mission where some of the doctors would be going into the Capitol. I didn't know much about it, or why they're going, but I suddenly want to go. No, I _will _go. I am determined, it's for Katniss, after all she's done for me I need to do something for her.

I stand up and I march over to the head Doctor, Doctor Aurelius.

"I want to go on that mission," I tell him, my small hands balled up in fists and my face blotchy and red, but determined.

He looks at me and shakes his head, "No, I'm not even going. President Coin ordered it, we don't even know why they're going."

"Please," I say, almost begging, "I need to do this, for Katniss."

He sighs and stares at me for a long time until finally he says, "Fine, but don't get hurt."

"I won't," I promise, but I know that there's a high risk of me getting hurt. But I don't care, this is for Katniss.

I look at my mother, who is watching me with sad eyes. She must've heard the conversation, so I go over to her and wrap my arms around her neck. She hugs me closely and I feel like I'm a little child again, the war is non-existent, and my name was never called and Katniss never volunteered for me.

"Be safe," She whispers as her grip becomes tighter.

"I will," I promise, "Before you know it we will all be back in District 12 together."

She just looks at me and I wonder if there is something I don't know, but I'm ushered away. I'm given a white jacket that I slip on easily. I notice that my shirt isn't tucked in fully, like a duck-tail, but I ignore it. It just reminds me of the day of the Reaping last year, causing a dull ache in my chest.

"President Coin says that we're needed to help the injured," Says another doctor that I don't bother on knowing his name, "which I'm sure there will be many of. Don't be scared."

I listen closely to his words, and I find that I am not scared. I am willing to help, to help those in need. Our entire group is put on a hovercraft with half a dozen soldiers. I wonder briefly how long this will take, if it's days or hours. They say about one day.

So for that day, I sit and think about Katniss. Katniss, who went out and hunted, risking her own life to get me fed. Katniss, who gave me Lady and brought back Buttercup. Katniss, who volunteered for me at the Reaping and survived the Games, two times, and became the Mockingjay. I am proud to be her sister.

I eat only a little, because I'm so overwhelmed with my grief for my sister I can't think of anything else. I wonder what's going on back in District 13. How will they go on without their Mockingjay? Without the others that they so desperately needed? How will we win the war?

_We'll find a way, I'm sure of it._

After what seemed like months, finally one day passes. We arrive in the Capitol around the afternoon time. Snow is falling and I see the destruction already made. They release the soldiers off at a different place before they continue on.

I see something then, outside a window. A hovercraft zooms by, wearing the symbol of the Capitol. I had figured most of their ships had been demolished, but apparently not. I wonder briefly why our hovercraft hasn't tried to take them out yet, but I just figure that it's because this is a traveling one, not a fighter one.

We stop over the front area of President Snow's mansion. I only give it a small glance before we are pushed over to a ladder. They tell me to hang on to it and I'll be safe, but I feel a fear if I might fall off protrude me. But I hold on anyways.

I gasp when I feel an electric current freeze my body as I'm brought down. The cold chill runs through me and the snow gently falls, but I cannot move. Finally when I feel my feet touch the snow, I'm released. I fall backwards into the snow and feel the ice creep into my skin. I shake it off and stand up, waiting for the others.

I look back as I see silver parachutes coming down from the sky of the Capitol hovercraft. I wonder why they're giving the children below this, when I realize that there is food and medicine in it. That is, until they burn.

The children below scream as some drop to the ground, dead, almost immediately. Others wither and groan in the snow as their blood spreads onto the whiteness of the ground. It's horrifying, and I get that strong instinct to help them. Why would someone do such a thing?

I run over with the rest of the doctors as I take off my coat and wrap it around a small child. He's whimpering and crying and I hold him close and make soothing sounds. I try to comfort him the best I can, and it's then that I hear my name.

"Prim!"

I look and stand up, trying to find the source.

"Prim!"

It's a strangled cry, filled with emotion and horror and I turn to find my sister. Shock runs through me as I see her alive, and I think at first my mind is playing tricks on me, but as she runs closer and shouts my name, I know she's real. I'm so relieved and so frightened for her safety, I reach out my hand.

"Katniss!" I call back, stepping forward.

Then the parachutes go off.

I scream as the fire descends on top of us. I see Katniss fall to the ground in a mass of fire. She's rolling on the ground screaming, trying to get relief of the agony. I'm ok, and I run to her side, gripping her as I try to get her to calm down and let me help her, but I have a feeling I can't.

"No, Katniss!" I scream, realizing that she might be dying, falling away from me once again, "No! You can't go!"

Out of her misery, she somehow seems to yell, "Prim, let go!"

I do let go, out of habit, as I watch my sister shrivel up from the flames. I stare in horror at her as I think she's dying, she must be dying, and I'm loosing her again. Just when I thought I had my sister back, they take her from my arms.

"Let me die," She moans, "Let me follow the others."

I'm about to answer, and I'm about to try and save her, that's until another parachute goes off. And that parachute, was right beside me. I scream as flames spiral up my body and around me. I'm trapped in a fiery agony that won't let go, my world a color of red.

I scream and fall to the ground, thrashing just like Katniss and the others to get this torture away. The fiery descent has surrounded me, and is consuming me. I scream and scream until I can no longer scream. What was once my body is now dying along with my soul.

My body grows still as I decide not to fight it any longer. I am dying, and no matter how awful it may seem to me, I must accept it. I am dying, and there's no one here to save me, not anymore. Katniss can no longer jump to volunteer for this torture, because she's in it herself. She's gone, even if she does not die, she is gone.

But I know justice will come. President Snow shall die along with his roses. We are the two dying roses; his the blood-red petals and the painful scent, mine with the delicate pink petals and the sweet scent. One good, one evil, both dying together.

The torture goes on as my soul wills me to live but my body wills me to die. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I remember how Katniss sang to Rue in her Games. When she died, she had sung the mountain air, as it was called.

I knew Katniss always associated me and Rue as the same, and maybe we are. We have many similarities. And even though Katniss is not here to sing me to death, I will sing myself to death. Another similarity among me and Rue.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
__A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
__Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
__And when again they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
__Here daisies guard you from every harm  
__Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
__Here is the place where I love you_

I start to feel myself loosing grasp of everything. Slowly the pain starts to numb and all I can see is the fire around me.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
__A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
__Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
__And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
__Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
__Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
__Here is the place where I love you_

The song starts to surround me and I can hear it everywhere. It's all I hear as I slowly drift away from life, heading towards the meadow.


End file.
